With Lilly
by shopgirl152
Summary: Everything's better with Lilly...at least, Miley thinks so. A collection of Liley one-shots, ficlets and drabbles.
1. Running with Lilly

**A/N: **So I decided to take the previous Liley one-shots I've written and post them in one place. Enjoy!

* * *

She bends over, honey colored hair cascading down her shoulders as she ties her shoes. She stands up, tying her long hair up in a ponytail, looking at me expectantly. "You okay Miley?"

"Huh?" I blink, roused from my musings. I smile weakly. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just…taking in the view."

She looks around. "What view? It's cloudy."

"Not in my world it is."

"Huh?"

"Nothing! I mean…it's…the ocean. You know…all grey and steely and…"

"Cold?"

"Yeah! That's it! Cold! It's…cold."

She peers at me, her eyes searching mine. "Miley, are you sure you're okay? You know, you don't have to run with me—"

"No! I mean…" _what is this_? _I'm making a complete fool of myself. Just tell her already!_ "Lilly…I…"

"What?"

I gulp. "Nothing. Let's…go run. Should be fun; I've never done it before."

She raises an eyebrow at me as I jump around, trying to keep warm. "Oookaaayyy. If you say so."

"I do say so!"

"Relax Miley; I get it. You're afraid I'm going to beat you because I'm a better runner than you are."

"Yeah, that's exactly—wait; blonde haired surfer say what?"

She smirks. "I'm a better runner than you are. Face it Miles; you don't have the stamina."

"I do too!"

"Okay, prove it!"

"How—Lilly, wait!" Too late; she's taken off down the beach, leaving me far behind. "Sweet niblets! Lilly!" I start running, chasing after her as her laughter rolls over the sand. _I love that laugh_—"oof!" My foot catches on some kid's sand pail; next thing I know, I'm face down in the sand.

She looks over her shoulder, running back to me. "Miley! Are you okay?"

"Ugh." I stand up, spitting sand out of my mouth. "Just peachy." I look over my shoulder, glaring at a family up the beach. "Hey! Next time move your sand pail!"

The father stands up, moving toward us. He glares down at me. "What did you say?"

"Uh…nothing." His face is stone. I fake a laugh. "Kids; they do the darndest things don't they?" He leans in closer; I scrunch my face, ready for a punch to the nose. Suddenly, something grips my arm and I'm pulled backwards.

"Run," she whispers urgently.

"Uh…"

"Miley, run!"

I look up at the father, pointing in the direction Lilly's pulling me. "Gotta go!"

She releases my hand, running up the beach, leaving me far behind once again. "Better hurry up so you can beat me, Stewart!"

"Oh, it's on Truscott!" I start running, careful to look where I'm going this time. She's several feet in front of me, but I'm closing the gap fast. Just a few more feet and I'll have her. I pick up the pace, focusing on her blonde ponytail as it bobs up and down. Closer…closer…"Gotcha!" I tackle her from behind, the two of us crashing into the sand.

"Eep!" In one swift movement, she rolls over onto her back, me on top of her. "Uh, Miley?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I mind this or anything, but…isn't this position a little awkward?"

I look around, noticing that I'm practically straddling her hips. A faint blush creeps up my cheeks. "Oh. Sorry." I roll to the side, lying on my back in the sand. "Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you going to get up?"

"In a minute; this feels kind of good." She closes her eyes, smiling softly as the sunlight dances across her face.

I gulp, watching her chest as it rises and falls with each breath. _Maybe now…_"Lilly?"

She opens an eye. "Yeah Miles?"

"I…um…well…"

"Oh come on Miley; whatever you have to tell me, it can't be that bad. Just spit it out!"

"Well…you see, there's this thing…oh sweet niblets! Here!" I climb on top of her, straddling her hips as her eyes pop open.

"Miley, what are you—" I lean down, stopping her mid-sentence as my lips catch hers. My stomach flutters as the scent of suntan lotion and sweat fill my senses.

I pull away, chuckling lightly at the surprised look on her face. "I like you."

She rolls her eyes. "Ppptth. I could have told you that."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Uh…yeah!"

"Oh. Uh…"

Before I realize what's happening, she pulls me down to her, kissing me gently on the lips. My eyes flutter closed, her sweet kiss overwhelming my senses. She stops, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. She smiles gently. "Don't wait so long next time, okay?"

I smile as she pulls me down for another kiss. "Okay."


	2. Dance with Me

_Little surfer little one  
Made my heart come all undone  
Do you love me, do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl my little surfer girl_

"Oh my gosh! I love this song!" She tightens her grip on my hand, hauling me toward the makeshift dance floor that has been set up on the beach.

"The Beach Boys? Really?"

She turns to me, hands on her hips. "Well duh! The Beach Boys are like the best band ever!"

"Lilly—"

"Dance with me."

The corners of my mouth twitch upward. "Blonde haired girlfriend say what?"

"Dance with me. Come on Miley; it'll be fun."

"Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do; dance around in front of all these people."

She raises an eyebrow. "What's the big deal? You're Hannah Montana; you dance in front of people every night."

"Well, yeah, but…that's Hannah Montana. That's not me."

"Come on Miley; I've seen you dance before." She puts her hand on her hip, studying me. "You're not scared, are you?"

"No…it's just that…" I sighed. "It's just that there's a ton of people around and I'm…dancing with you."

A look of hurt crosses her face. "You're ashamed of me."

"No!" I take her hands in mine. "Lilly, I'm not ashamed of you; I'm just not sure about this. What if everyone laughs? Or stares? Because…you know."

"Because we're two _girls_ dancing? Who cares Miley? Who cares what they think?" Her voice softens, the hurt in her eyes lessening. She steps closer to me, cupping my face in her hand. "All that matters is that I'm with you. And I wanna dance with you. You, Miley Ray Stewart. I don't care what everyone else thinks." She pauses. "Do you?"

I look around, then turn back to Lilly. Her blues eyes search mine, waiting for an answer. I smile faintly. "No, I don't."

She grins. "I'm glad. Now come on, dance with me."

_I have watched you on the shore  
Standing by the ocean's roar  
Do you love me do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl surfer girl_

"See? I told this would be fun." She smiles at me, her hands resting gently on my hips.

I look down, noticing there's a gap between the two of us. "Uh…Lilly?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we so far apart here?"

"Well…you said you weren't sure, so…I thought that by dancing this way, maybe it would make you less…unsure?" She giggles softly. "Kind of funny huh?"

"No, it's not." I brush a strand of hair away from her face, then wrap my arms fully around her neck, pulling her closer.

A faint blush appears on her cheeks. "Eep," she whispers.

_We could ride the surf together  
While our love would grow  
In my Woody I would take you everywhere I go  
So I say from me to you…_

"Lilly, would you relax?" I chuckle softly at the look on her face. "You're tense. And you tell me to relax and have fun."

"I just didn't think you would pull me this close."

"You wanted me to dance with you, right?" She nods. "Well, I'm dancing with you now. And you know what? I don't care what anyone else thinks. And you shouldn't either." I slide my arms down her shoulders, my left hand encircling her waist while my right hand gently takes her right hand. I clasp her fingers with mine, pulling her closer still.

"Miley…

"Hang on Lills," I whisper, leaning in so that we're dancing cheek to cheek. "You alright there?"

I feel her sigh as she finally relaxes. I can feel her heartbeat against my shirt. "Yes…"

_I will make your dreams come true  
Do you love me do you surfer girl  
Surfer girl my little surfer girl_

I smile softly as my eyes flutter close, breathing in her scent. "Mmm…you smell like pomegranates," I whisper.

Her chest rises and falls with her laughter. "New shampoo," she states matter-of-factly.

"Oh…"

"I'm not losing you, am I Miles?"

"Huh?"

She stops dancing, pulling back, looking at me. "Just want to make sure I'm not losing you; you look a little dazed."

A faint blush rises in my cheeks. "N—no. I'm fine Lilly. But, uh, thanks for checking."

She giggles. "Just making sure." She leans into me again, putting her warm cheek against mine as the song starts to wind down.

My eyes close again as my hand rests on the small of her back. I turn toward her ear, whispering softly. "Do you love me surfer girl?"

"Always."

_Girl surfer girl my little surfer girl_


	3. That's My Girl

She walks down the row, casually picking up one after the other, testing its weight. "Ungh!"

I swallow a laugh as she stumbles under the weight. "What's up Lilly? That bowling ball a bit heavy for you?"

"Ungh. No." She struggles to lift the ball, glancing at the painted number. "Fourteen pounds? I can't bowl with this! This is—ungh-to heavy!" She pants, lifting it back onto the rack. "Okay, we're going for a lighter one."

I smirk as I walk over to the ball return, placing my Hannah ball among the others. "Sometime today Lilly; Hannah has to make an appearance in a couple hours."

"Yeah, yeah." She grunts, lifting up another ball. "Ten pounds. That should work. Although the color—"

"Lilly!"

"What?"

"Would ya just bowl already? We're losing daylight here!"

She rolls her eyes, walking over to the ball return. "Alright, alright. Don't get your Hannah panties in a bunch."

"Very funny."

She places the ball in the ball return, staring at it. "Sooo…bowling. This should be fun right?" She looks at me. "How does this work again?"

I feel my jaw drop. "Oh come on; don't tell me you've never _bowled_ before."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Nooo…I've bowled before. I just haven't bowled in a couple years. It's not really my thing."

"Excuse me? Not your thing? Amateur bowler says what?"

"Ppptth…I'm not an amateur; I can bowl. Just…not very well."

I raise an eyebrow as I pick up my ball. "Riight." I bring the ball up to my face, aiming before swinging my arm back. I run toward the line, releasing the ball in one swift movement, sending it flying down the lane. Strike. "Yes!" Lilly rolls her eyes as I take a seat next to her. "Your turn."

"Miley, I told you; I don't bowl well."

"Come on Lilly, it's just for fun. It's two girls having a date at the bowling alley. Don't worry about it. Just have fun."

"Well…okay. If you say so."

"I do say so."

She sighs as she gets up, taking her ball from the ball return. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Just go already."

She rolls her eyes before walking up to take her turn. I watch as she walks up to the line…and bends over, swinging her arms underneath her like a pendulum before releasing the ball. I laugh as she walks back to her seat.

She raises an eyebrow at me. "What's so funny?"

"Ya bowl like Aunt Pearl at the Stewart family reunion. Man she flew down that alley!"

"Don't laugh at me Miley; it isn't funny. I told you I don't bowl well and you laugh at me." She sits down at the table dejectedly.

"Aw Lills; I'm sorry." I walk behind her, putting my arms around her shoulders. "I didn't mean to laugh; it just…came out. It took me by surprise, that's all."

"Well, it wasn't funny."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Stupid bowling."

I turn the chair toward me. "Listen Lilly; if you don't want to bowl, you don't have to. We can go back to my house, whip up a big 'ol tub of popcorn and watch movies."

She smiles. "Thanks Miley." She looks at the ball return. "I'd like to keep bowling, but…I just look so awkward!" She puts her head in her hands, crying.

"Well…what if I teach you?" I offer, taking her hands and making her stand up.

"I don't want to!"

"Lilly, come on. Please don't cry. Look, we can do it together; I'll help you."

"Really?" She looks at me, smiling through her tears.

"Really. Now come on."

She sighs as she stands. "Well, alright. I guess if you're doing it with me."

I kiss her gently. "That's my girl." I grab her ball out of the ball return, handing it to her. "Okay, now…" I grab her hand, gently easing her fingers into the holes. "Lift your arm up; bring the ball under your chin."

I lightly lift her arm up, bringing the ball under her chin, walking behind her. "Now, lift the other arm up to support the ball." I bring up her other arm, placing it underneath the ball. Now, look out at the pins, aim, then you're going to swing your arm back as far as you can go, like this." I swing her arm back. Then in the same motion, running toward the line at the front of the lane, swing the ball forward and release it."

She nods wordlessly.

"But, before you do that, I want you to close your eyes and relax for a minute. Got 'em closed?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Now, take a deep breath. You can do it." I feel her chest rise and fall as she takes a breath. I kiss her on the cheek, whispering in her ear. "I love you and I believe in you. You can do this." I give her shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking away. "Now…be the ball."

She stand still for a minute before slowly bringing her arm back. She starts running, bringing her arm forward as she let's go, the whole thing happening in slow motion. The ball leaves her hand, sailing down the lane…connecting squarely with the pins…knocking half of them over…

My trance is broken by the sound of her squealing. "I did it! I did it! Oh my gosh! That was amazing!" She runs over to me, practically jumping into my arms. "Miley! I did it!"

I pull her into a warm kiss, smiling against her lips. "That's my girl. I knew you could do it."


	4. Liley Time

She stands on the beach, looking out at the waves as the warm breeze tousles her hair. She wears a pooka shell necklace and a yellow bikini. Her skin has been kissed by the sun, giving her a beautiful golden tan that spreads down her shapely legs. She shields her eyes as I come down the beach. "Hey Miley," she grins.

"Hey Lilly." I walk over, kissing her on the lips, reveling in the smell of sun tan oil and lotion. "You ready for our picnic on the beach?"

"Yep. Got everything ready." My eyes follow where she's pointing, landing on an umbrella with two beach towels and a cooler underneath. She smiles at me. "Come on."

We walk in silence for a ways until something dawns on me. "Hey, where's Oliver?"

"Oh…uh…he couldn't make it."

"Why not?"

"He's…um…busy. With…school."

I set my radio on a beach towel. "School?" I put my hands on my hips, eyeing her. "Really Lilly; it's summer. What would Oliver be doing in school?"

"Um…" she gives me a sheepish grin. "Practicing math?"

"Lilly…"

She kicks the sand as sits down on the beach towel opposite me. "Okay, fine. I didn't invite him."

"Why not?"

"Well…I thought it could be just the two of us. You know…Liley time."

I raise an eyebrow. "Liley time?"

"Well, yeah. You know how in celebrity magazines they're always picking names for couples? Like Bennifer, or Brangelina?"

"Yeah…"

"Well…I think that since we're a couple, we needed a couple name. So…I decided on Liley. You know…Miley and Lilly."

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Her face falls. I lean over, cupping her face in my hand. "But also the sweetest."

Her cheeks flush an adorable shade of pink. "Really?"

"Really." I smile as I lean over, digging in the cooler for a sandwich. Grabbing one, I take a bite, chewing thoughtfully. I grin as I swallow. "So…Liley Time huh?"

She bites into a sandwich. "Yep."

"Liley Time…" I roll the phrase around in my mouth. "You know, I kinda like the sound of that."


	5. Miley Pop

"Miley pop, Miley pop, Ooo Miley Miley Miley, Miley pop Miley pop, Ooo Miley, Miley Miley pop!"

I raise an eyebrow at her as she entwines her fingers with mine, the two of us walking down the beach.

"Miley pop, Miley pop, Ooo Miley, Miley—"

"Lilly!"  
"What?"

"Enough with the singing." I pat the top of her head with my free hand. "Kay?"

"Okay." She looks at me, sticking her lip out in a pout.

I grin, groaning in mock frustration. "Could you be any cuter?"

"Yes." She looks at me, her bright blue eyes taking on the look of a wide-eyed puppy.

"Oh no. Not the puppy dog eyes. Anything but the puppy dog eyes!"

She cocks her head to the side, only amplifying the effect. "Pwetty pwease? Let me finish the song? Pwetty pwease with a cherry on top?" She bats her eyelashes.

"Ugh. Fine."

"Yay!" She grins at me, giving me a gentle peck on the lips. "Thank you Miss Stewart."

I smile through the kiss. "Just be thankful you're cute."

She giggles, lazily swinging my arm back and forth as we stop to watch the sunset. "Miley pop, Miley pop, ooo Miley, Miley…"


	6. Spooning

"Lilly? Hey Lills; you awake?" I look down at the blonde surfer next to me. She's curled against me with her head on my shoulder. I look at her appearance: brown cargo pants; big t-shirt and one of her hats. Smiling, I kiss the top of her head. "It's been a while since you've dressed like that. I kind of missed it."

"Mmm…?" She stirs a little, looking up at me through half closed eyes. "Miley? What did you…" her head droops onto my shoulder, eyes fluttering closed.

I look around the living room; all is quiet. Jackson actually decided to stay at college this weekend and Daddy had gone to bed hours ago, leaving the two of us to ourselves. I start to sit up, only to have her wrap an arm around my waist.

"Don't go," she says, her voice muffled by sleep. I look around the room again, carefully getting up. She lightly falls onto the couch cushions, her hand groping. "Miley…"

I squeeze her hand as I start taking pillows off the back of the couch. "Hang on Lilly. Give me a minute." My heart flutters as she sighs. "Okay, just one more pillow…" I reach behind her, grabbing the last pillow and throwing it on the floor. Gently, I let go of her hand and climb on the couch, gently sliding in behind her. I curl my knees against her back as I put my arms around her, pulling her close. "That better?" I whisper.

She squirms a little, her hand finding my arm. It rests there for a minute before rubbing back and forth, giving me goosebumps at the contact. Finally, it stops, slowly running down the rest of my arm, finding my hand. Her hand clasps around mine and I can feel her breathing slow down.

I lean down, kissing her on the cheek as I whisper in her ear. "I love you Lilly."


	7. Birthday Surprise

**A/N: **Nothing like watching an episode of Hannah Montana to get the inspiration flowing again.

* * *

"But Lilly. Why?" I stare at the girl before me, wondering how she can leave me like this.

"Miley, I'm sorry." She reaches up, brushing a strand of hair out of my eyes. "I really, really want to be here for your birthday, but my Mom is making me go see my Dad."

"But…my birthday is in two days. Can't you just tell her that we have to spend time together to celebrate it?"

"Pbbth. Trust me, I already tried that."

"And…?"

"She said 'I know it's important that you and Miley spend time with each other and that you love each other, but you haven't seen your Dad in seven months.'" She paused. "She bought the tickets like three days ago or something."

"Sweet niblets."

She chuckles. "Tell me about it."

"I just did."

"Miles…" she takes my hands in hers. "Please don't be mad at me; you know I'd be here if I could." Reaching up, she places a kiss on my lips.

I can't help but smile. "I know."

Smiling, she pulls away, headed toward the door. "Besides, it's only a week. I'll be back before you know it." She pauses at the door, blowing me a kiss over her shoulder before disappearing outside.

"Bye Lilly." I wait for her Mom's car to pull out before flopping onto the couch, sighing. "It's gonna be a long week."

* * *

"Happy Birthday Bud!" I grumble as Daddy walks into my room, hailing my birthday with his usual hillbilly cheer. "Time to get up! It's your day and you're laying in bed wastin it!" He yanks the covers off me.

"Ugh. Daddy!" I rub my eyes sleepily, staring at the clock on the nightstand. "Seven-thirty?" I glare at Daddy. "You morning loving hillbilly; what you go and wake me up this early for? It's Saturday." I go to pull the covers back over my head, only to have Daddy yank them off again.

"I'm wakin you up because there's a present for you downstairs."

"Present? Can't I wait until later?"

"Well you could, but something tells me you'll want to open this one Bud. It's pretty special."

I climb out of bed, following him downstairs, still not sure why I'm awake. "What's so great about a pres—sweet Mama, that's a huge present!" Sitting in the middle of the living room is a huge brown box with a red bow on top. I bound over to it, fully awake now. "Oh my gosh! Daddy!" I run to him, wrapping him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you."

He smiles. "Don't thank me yet Darlin; you still haven't opened it yet. Might not be something you like."

"It's a birthday present, how could I not—" I'm cut off by a noise coming from the box. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You didn't hear that sound?"

"Hear what sound?"

"I don't know, it sounded like a—" there it is again!"

"Darlin, I love you, but I think you need your hearing checked."

"No, Daddy, there was a noise coming from that box and it…well, it almost sounded like a giggle."

"Well that's silly; why would a box giggle?"

"I don't know. Unless…" I walk over to the box, slowly circling it. "Lilly?" Silence. "Lilly, is that you?" Silence. Then suddenly, the noise occurs again. A smile spreads across my face as I rip the bow off the top of the box. I go to look inside—only to have my head smash against something. "Ow!" I stumble backwards from the impact, landing on the floor, rubbing my head in pain. "Sweet niblets!"

"Eep!" Lilly pops out of the box, rubbing her forehead. "Geez Miley, I—whoa!" She stumbles backwards, taking the box with her.

"Lilly!" I crawl over to where she landed, wrapping her in a bone crushing hug. "Lilly, are you alright? I mean—how—when-why did you-"

"Can't. Breathe. Choking. From. Hug."

I release her immediately. "Sorry. But how…?"

She pants, attempting to catch her breath. "I begged and begged my Mom for an entire day to let me come back and see you for your birthday." She takes a huge gulp of air. "She finally relented, telling me I could come back for the rest of the week and spend time with you. I just have to go back and see my Dad by the end of the summer. But right now—"

"Right now, it's just us." I draw her to me, wrapping her in my arms, holding on tight. I smile as she relaxes into my embrace.

"Well, Mile, did you have a good birthday?" Daddy walks over, smiling down at the two of us.

I smile up at him. "The best."

He returns the smile, headed for the stairs. "Think I'll go eat my waffles in bed. You two have fun."

Lilly looks up at me, her eyes twinkling. "Looks like it's just us huh?"

"Yeah." I kiss the top of her head.

"Uh Miley? Not that I don't love the cuddling, but you can let go of me if you want."

I absently stroke her hair as I put my chin on top of her head. "No Lilly; I'm never letting go."


	8. Staring

**A/N: **So I watched the episode Killing Me Softly with His Height last night, which is where this idea came from. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She raises an eyebrow at me. "Miley? Hellooo…anyone in there? You've been staring at me for five minutes now. Miley!"

"Huh?" I jerk, startled out of my reverie. "What's up Lilly?"

She rolls her eyes. "You've been staring at me for five minutes. I mean, I know we've been dating for about a month now, but do you have to stare at me like that?"

I stick my lip out in a playful pout. "I thought you liked it when I stare at you?"

"Well…"

"Lilly…"

"No, no. I like it Miley, I really do, but…well, usually when you stare at me like that, it's only for a couple seconds. But this time…well, it's just a little creepy."

"Creepy? Me staring at you is creepy?"

"When you stare at me for that long, it is!"

"It's getting lost in each other's eyes Lill; it's a romantic thing. And frankly, you're killing the mood here."

I'm sorry!" She gets up from the table, walking away with her back to me. I can tell she's crossed her arms over her chest.

"Lilly, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you so long. It's just…"

She looks over her shoulder. "It's just what Miley?"

"Ugh. Fine. I'll tell you why I was staring at you so long." I get up from the table, walking over to her and putting my arms around her waist. I rest my head on her shoulder. "I just was thinking about how I used to love brown eyes."

She turns her head a little, smirking. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Remember Connor?"

"You mean Shorty?" She giggles.

"And I'm the shallow one." I smirk. "Yes, Shorty. I used to think he had the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen." She frowns at me. "But...that's not important. What's important is he's gone and you're here. And I've decided that I love blue eyes." She smiles as I kiss her on the nose. "Okay?"

"Okay." She stares at me a moment. "It's still creepy though."

"Killing the mood here Lills; killing the mood."


	9. Cookie Kisses

She walks next to me, holding my hand as we make our way through the Fair. "Mmm…gotta love the smell of fair food. Fried everything."

I smirk as I pass a vendor selling fried twinkies. "Ya know what I call that?"

"What?"

"A heart attack waiting to happen. Like Uncle Earl eating an entire stick of butter." I shudder.

"An entire stick?" She raises an eyebrow. "Miley…"

"Lilly, I'm not exaggerating; he took that entire stick of butter off the counter and ate it in two bites." I shudder again. "His breath smelled like a greased pan after that."

"Pppbth. I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Trust me, it was _that_ bad."

She raises an eyebrow at me. "Well okay, if you say—cookies!"

"Cookies? I didn't say coo—whah!" I practically fall face first into the couple in front of me as she starts running down the aisle, weaving in and out of the crowd. "Lilly! Slow—" But it's no use; my words go unheard. She let's go of my hand, weaving through the crowd, headed straight for a booth that says COOKIES in big bright lights.

I catch up to her as she walks to the server behind the counter. "A small thing of cookies please."

"Lilly…what…was…that…whew!" I lean against the booth, trying to catch my breath.

She looks at me before accepting the small container of cookies from the vendor. "That will be five dollars please," the vendor drawls.

"Here you go. Thanks." She walks over to me. "Geez, what happened to you?"

"Oh I don't know Lilly; maybe I was having a conversation with my girlfriend when she went crazy and started running through the crowd yelling 'cookies!'"

She raises an eyebrow as she bites off a piece of cookie. "What? These are like the best cookies ever. I had to get some before they were all gone."

"They cannot possibly be so good that you had to—mmph!" I start in surprise as a cookie is shoved my mouth. Taking it out, I bite off a piece. "What did you do that—hey, these are _really_ good."

"I told you."

* * *

"Aww…no more cookies." She looks down into the now empty container, pouting.

"That's what you get for eating them so fast."

"Hey, you ate them too; this isn't just me here." She looks up at me, a smile creeping onto her face.

"What?"

"Well, the cookies may be gone, but I know how I can still taste them."

I raise an eyebrow, licking crumbs off my lips. "How?"

"I can do this." She leans in, kissing me on the lips, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. "All gone."

"All gone?" I run my tongue over my lips. "Hey, you kissed the crumbs off."

She smiles. "Told you I could still taste them."

"You are too cute." I lean in, kissing her gently.

"Did I have crumbs on my lips?"

I grin as I take her hand. "Nah, I just like kissin' ya."


	10. Summer's End

**A/N: **Final chapter. Thanks to all who favorited, reviewed, and story alerted. You guys are the best!

* * *

She sits next to me on the beach, the two us huddled under a blanket. A cool breeze whips around me, causing me to shiver and I tuck the blanket tighter around us. "You good Lilly?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine."

I raise an eyebrow in amusement, snuggling closer to her. "Lilly, your teeth are chattering."

"S-so?"

"S-so, that usually means you're cold. Want to go in?"

"No Miles; I'm fine."

I wrap an arm around her, resting my head on her shoulder. "That better?"

She smiles, kissing me on the forehead. "Yes." She's silent for a minute; the only sound I can hear is the sound of the waves crashing on the beach. "Wow; I can't believe summer's almost over."

"I know; it went by so fast."

"Yeah, pretty soon we'll be seniors. More classes…"

"More homework…"

"Although there will be plenty of senior activities to go to."

"Yeah."

"More classes with Rico…"

"Ugh." I shudder. "Don't remind me; that little weasel will never leave me alone."

She laughs, resting her head on top of mine. I can feel her shift underneath the blanket, her legs gently touching mine. The simple contact still gives me the shivers. "Miley?"

"Yeah Lills?"

She snuggles against me. "Do you think we'll still be together this time next year? You know, still dating each other?"

I kiss her on the cheek. "Yes." She doesn't say anything; instead, she snuggles into me further, happily sighing. I glance up at the stars; there's a lot of unanswered questions out there, but between the two of us, I know we can make it. Besides, everything's better with Lilly by my side.

I smile softly. _With Lilly_; I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
